


Anime Night

by Anonymous



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Banter, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Polypa and the alien won't be coming to this week's anime night, so Tegiri decides to invite his kismesis.





	Anime Night

Neon lights streak across the sky as Azdaja strolled through Outglut. A lowblood wandering the streets should be wary, but he had every reason not to be. His eyes were staring straight ahead, certain that he’d live to see another day even if it’s just barely starting. His matesprit would normally be at his side, but tonight was different. The two agreed that they would be visiting each other’s kismesis. Knoyyl with Skylla, and Azdaja with Tegiri. When Konyyl suggested the idea he didn’t mention that he had actually thought of it prior, because he loved her enough to let her have that moment.

As he neared Tegiri’s hive, he noticed him staring through the window. Azdaja waved, causing Tegiri’s eyes to widen and he slinked away, flustered. Azdaja didn’t know if that was pathetic or cute.

The door opened the moment that Azdaja reached it. There stood Tegiri, who surprisingly didn’t have his katana on hand. He pulled up his glasses to make white light reflect off of them.

“I have been waiting for you, Knelax.”

“Don’t think I didn’t see you watching me through the window,” Azdaja replied. “I must really be the highlight of your day.”

Tegiri winced.

“It was only for ten minutes! A great deal of preparation has been made to ensure that a quality night is had. Dinner is just about done.” He moved aside to give room for the goldblood to enter. “Come in.”

As he entered the scent of ramen hit his nostrils, which drew his attention to the floor. Resting on a tatami mat was a sleek fold out table with two zaisu chairs across each other. The meal itself consisted of onigiri, ramen, and sushi. Tegiri grinned.

“Tadashi Inu is napping at the current moment, so feel free to get comfortable.”

“I’m sorry, who is that?”

Tegiri sat down on one of the chairs and crossed his legs. “My lusus,” he answered.

Silence occurs for nearly an entire minute with Tegiri waiting expectantly for his kismesis to sit opposite of him. He opened a single eye at Azdaja, who seemed to finally catch on with a blink.

“You want me to sit on the _floor_?”

Tegiri nodded, motioning his head to the tatami. “Of course. There is a zaisu chair right here that is perfectly comfortable. It is technically not the floor.”

Azdaja’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not sitting on the fucking floor.”

“Your loss.”

The goldblood would argue more if not for the fact that his acid tract was growling. Begrudgingly, he sat down on the zaisu chair and crossed his legs just like his kismesis. That alone seemed to make Tegiri smile.

“Thank you,” he said, relieved. He clapped his hands together. “I presume that you know what to say?”

Azdaja nodded as in, ‘of course I do. Why would you ask such a thing?’ and together they both declared ‘Itadakimasu’ before chowing down. As Azdaja ate, Tegiri began to ramble.

“Everything you’re currently consuming has been homemade by yours truly. There is a level of care that you normally wouldn’t see if this were any other anime night, but since we are in a quadrant, I felt that it was necessary.”

Why did this food actually taste **good**? Frankly, Azdaja didn’t know how to cook, so he just assumed that Tegiri couldn’t, either. Perhaps it was because he had access to higher quality stuff.

Tegiri ate an onigiri before continuing. “The process was quite arduous. For instance, the noodles required such precision in that- are you even listening to me?”

Tegiri could tell that Azdaja was chewing loudly so that he wouldn’t hear his voice. He got up and sat down on the loungeplank.

“Nani? What do you think you’re doing?”

Azdaja popped a sushi roll into his mouth. His voice sounded slightly muffled when he replied. “Enjoying my meal.”

Tegiri set down his bowl and begun to stand up, but he felt psionics forcefully shove him down to the floor. His kismesis wore a wide, smug smirk, staring down Tegiri like he was an inferior. He slurped some ramen.

Tegiri lowered his tone. “Unless you want to feel the wrath of my blade, you will come back here this instant,” he demanded, his voice cracking slightly.

Azdaja laughed. “During a date? You wouldn’t do that.”

“It’s not a date. You were a last resort because no other acquaintances of mine could come, and I want to educate you on Eastern Alternian Fine Art!”

“You’d drop everything to go on one with me though, don’t lie.”

Words hung at the edge of Tegiri’s lips, but he bit it rather than responding. There were a lot of things Azdaja would say he’s good at- spurring hate out of Tegiri was one of them. His shallow taste in Eastern Alternian Fine Art was the main factor. Not to mention his stupid hair, and that ridiculous scouter he wore all the time. Did that thing ever come in handy? Even then, no matter how much Tegiri complained, the emotions Azdaja made him feel were undeniable. With every over the top thing he did, like smirking mischievously or using psi to make his coat flap, Tegiri’s bloodpusher skipped a beat. He would never admit this, not even to his own kismesis.

Tegiri’s body was carefully lifted up by psionics and placed next to his kismesis on the loungeplank. Azdaja placed the TV remote on his lap.

“Put something on,” he requested, shuffling to get more comfortable.

Tegiri turned the television on with the press of a button. He prepared extensively for tonight, already having a disk in one of his vintage DVD players. “I am more than happy to, Knelax. I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about your taste in Eastern Alternian Fine Art and what you’d like, but I have come to a conclusion. You seem to be the shonen battle Eastern-”

“Anime. Just say that.”

“The shonen battle _anime_ type,” he continued, gritting his teeth. He sat up straight to maintain composure. “I didn’t want to put on anything longer than a hundred episodes, because your patience will run thin and it’ll leave a bad taste in your mouth. There’s this recent anime called Schoolfed Heroism that I quite like and it could introduce you to many popular shonen tropes, but are done well.”

Navigating the title screen, Tegiri made sure to play the first episode dubbed instead of subbed. “You will find that each character, even the background ones, all have something to be enjoyed. Not to mention that this has some of the greatest fights in shonen history, every major battle gradually escalading in scale and character development.”

Azdaja ignored literally everything that was said. “Are you seriously playing _dubbed_?”

“It’s a good dub!” Tegiri glared at him. “As long as they don’t butcher the original product, such as calling onigiri ‘jelly donuts’, dubs are quite enjoyable if you give them a chance.”

Azdaja shrugged. “At least I don’t have to pay attention, then.”

* * *

 

Hours pass. Nutrition plateaus lay on the floor as Tegiri rambled about who knows what. Character arcs, endgame ships, important battles. His voice drowned out the sound of the very show he was so passionate about, using ornate words like it was his job. Azdaja, bored and half asleep, glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Something was nestled in Tegiri’s hand. He recognized the packaging instantaneously.

Pocky. Strawberry kind, huh? This could be interesting. Azdaja briefly wondered if he had the other flavors. He **absolutely** would. If asked about it, Tegiri would light up like a rainbow drinker with glee at the prospect of discussion. And Azdaja would never hear the end of it.

So stupid. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Tegiri, realizing that he was being stared at, huddled closer to the loungeplank. There was a vulnerability to him as he clutched his box of pocky up to his chest. “You’re not having any,” he warned.

White psionics sparked from Azdaja’s hand. “Is that a challenge?”

He noticed the way that Tegiri’s hand twitched for his katana. They’ve had fights before, and both knew each other’s capabilities. What Azdaja wondered, however, was if Tegiri was really willing to tussle over pocky. With a resigned sigh, he took out a single piece and held it out teasingly.

“You’ll have to watch another episode for one, while **paying attention**.”

Yeah, no. Azdaja’s eyes ignited as he used psionics to float the pocky up to his mouth. He chomped down on it, amused when Tegiri yelled out, “Kuso!” in horror. Tegiri’s body tensed up, a hint of teal hitting his cheeks. He didn’t think that his kismesis was aware of small motions like this. He saw himself as a mystery that no one could figure out. Maybe that was why he was so transparent about how he felt, even if his words communicated otherwise. And little did he know, Azdaja observed. He intended on using this against him.

“I was foolish to put my katana away.”

Azdaja snorted, which was just a tad humiliating for him. He shuffled closer to pin Tegiri against the loungeplank. A pocky floated in between their faces thanks to psionics, and Azdaja took one side into his mouth.

“We should get back to watching the show,” reasoned Tegiri, averting his now open eyes to look at the TV screen.

“You know just as well as I do that you don’t care about that now.” Azdaja wrapped an arm around Tegiri’s waist, pulling him closer. “Make this easier on yourself and take the other end of the pocky. I even let you have the coated side.”

Tegiri could push his lanky body off if he really wanted to. The both of them were fully aware of this, but he obliged regardless, taking the first bite. It was hardly one at all, so to advance things Azdaja ate a large piece of the pocky, and Tegiri actually _squeaked_ with horror. He shut his eyes, fully realizing what he got himself into, and when he opened them he was terrified to find that he couldn’t look at anything but his kismesis. How did he let this happen?

“ _Your turn_ ,” said Azdaja in a hushed tone, pressing his forehead against Tegiri’s. The scent of strawberry overwhelmed him, his bloodpusher thumping so hard that chances are, Azdaja could feel it. Was a kismesis meant to be this eager? He wasn’t sure, nor did he care, as he consumed the last bit of the pocky to kiss Azdaja. The goldblood met it with nothing short of enthusiasm, running his thumb along Tegiri’s cheek, which seemed more pale than pitch.

What did Tegiri do to deserve him? His own inexperience in quadrants rendered him nervous- always attempting to save face and gain the higher ground. But Azdaja’s dealt with him in his most vulnerable state, and so has Tegiri for him. He’s been told that Eastern Alternian- no, it’s just anime, why does he still _say_ that– isn’t accurate in terms of relationships. The depictions he's seen of kismesissitude were much more aggressive than what was occuring now, digging his hands into Azdaja’s hair, loving every inch of his _stupid_ kismesis more than he’d like to admit. Vain, self-centered, dramatic Azdaja.

Which was why, when they briefly pulled away for breath, Tegiri's kokoro went doki doki. This was something like- like.. a romance anime. He couldn't think of a particular one to compare this moment to. Azdaja eyed him with a carefree expression that he only had in moments like these, where Tegiri was the only troll that mattered in this awful planet. Tegiri rubbed the base of Azdaja's horns, and he didn't realize what he was doing until the goldblood sighed, tense shoulders relaxing.

"What anime did you learn this from?" he taunted, but his voice had lost that pompous flare to it, leaning into Tegiri's touch. He smiled. Genuinely. “You’re actually pretty tolerable like this.”

Tegiri glowered, even if he truly wasn't as scolding as he sounded. An attempt at masking his real feelings. “Thanks to your little incident, we’ll have to rewatch the entire episode that we’ve just missed. It contains important plot elements."  

“And how much free time do you have that you know exactly which episode we’re on, along with what happens in it?”

Azdaja began to sit up, but Tegiri grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back down, and it was worth it solely for his startled face. “Shut up,” he ordered, pulling Azdaja in for a more passionate kiss. He reciprocated with glee.


End file.
